


if no one is around you

by lightningcanary



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 20:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13198464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningcanary/pseuds/lightningcanary
Summary: "Her eyes go wide and she looks at Patterson, expecting the usual rage at being called by her first name. Instead, though, the woman doesn't react at all."





	if no one is around you

**Author's Note:**

> This happened because an anon sent me this: "Tasha subconsciously calling Patterson by her first name in front of the team, and Patterson not even noticing bc that's what Tasha calls her when they are alone and everyone else standing like "The hell just happened and why isn't Patterson losing it?!?!?!"." And I decided I wanted to write a little thing.
> 
> Taylor is Kurt and Allie's daughter.

The first time it happens, it's 2 am. Jane, Tasha and Patterson have been working on that tattoo for eight hours with practically no break, other than coffee making or bathroom breaks. They are tired, yes. But they also need to solve it before the end of the next day. It's not that they are stuck, it just has so many details to check and with the weather changes, a lot of techs are sick.

Jane is checking the case from the original tattoo under the bioluminescent one when she hears it.

"Can you pass me that file, *****?"

Jane's head snaps up. Her eyes go wide and she looks at Patterson, expecting the usual rage at being called by her first name. Instead, though, the woman doesn't react at all. She takes the file Tasha was asking for and hands it to her, without even looking up from her tablet.

Jane is so confused. Patterson doesn't like when people use her first name... right? She's always reacted badly when someone has asked or has tried to call her by it. Did she imagine it??

The second time, there's no way she imagined it. Tasha says it loud and clear.

This time, they are in the quiet corner of a bar, having some drinks. The boys have left to order the second round, and Tasha is scrolling down her phone, while Jane and Patterson talk about Taylor. 

"*****," Tasha says and waits for the woman to focus on her. Once she does, again, without a reaction to the use of her first name, Tasha shows her something on the phone. "Read that." She says, giving her the phone and looking at her with a smile on the lips. A smile that grows when Patterson laughs at whatever she showed her. Jane looks at them, confused about the thing with the first name. They interpret her frown as wonder about what they are laughing at and explain that it's a reference for one of those movies Patterson told her she has to watch.

A few hours later, they all get in a cab and, after both of them have been dropped off in their houses, Jane asks Kurt about it. "Have you... ever tried to call Patterson by her first name?"

Kurt raises his eyebrows. "Uh... No, not really. She's always said her name is Patterson. And the few people I've seen try ended up being shouted at..."

Jane hums. "That's what I thought too... but..."

"But?"

"Patterson doesn't let anyone use her first name." Reade intervenes. "It's been like that for as long as I know her. I don't know why, though. Maybe you should ask Tasha."

"That's the thing. I've heard Tasha call her by her first name."

Both Reade and Weller are shocked.

"What?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. It's happened twice. And Patterson didn't even seem to realise or care."

"For real?" Reade asks. Jane nods. "Uh... I'll ask her about it."

"Maybe she doesn't hate it anymore," Kurt suggests.

"I have an idea."

The next day, Jane approaches Rich. "Hi, Jane." He smiles.

"Rich? I need your help." He raises an eyebrow suggestively, turning his smile into a smirk. "I wanna do an experiment..."

"What do you mean?" He asks, genuinely interested.

She leans in and whispers "I want you to call Patterson by her first name."

He frowns at her. "Why would I do that? Are you crazy? She'll kill me... I'm in."

\---

He says it as soon as he sees her. He gets into the lab. She's alone, busy. "Hey, want some help on that case, *****?" She frowns and looks at him. Before she can reply, he moves next to her and starts working. She looks at him, puzzled. "Here, see those patterns?" She lets it go.

Half an hour later he says it again. This time, he makes sure she hears. "So how has your day been," he makes a pause in which she looks at him "***--"

Before he can finish, she takes a hold of his shirt. "Don't you dare finish that."

He smirks.

\---

"What was the point of the experiment?" He asks.

"We wanted to know if she still reacted like that when she heard her first name," Jane explains.

"Why?"

"Because she didn't when Tasha did it." Says Reade.

Rich looks at them in disbelief. "Seriously?! You made me put my life in danger... because Patterson is soft around her girlfriend?"

"Wait, what?"

"Her... girlfriend?!"

"Yeah, they've been dating for months." He says like it's the most obvious thing he's ever said. "Wait, you didn't know?"

\---

They are all in the lab. Reade is telling them that they did a good job in their last case. Once that's over, he looks at Tasha. "Zapata, we need to talk. I found the perfect girl for you." That gets Patterson's attention.

"You... what?" Tasha asks, confused.

"Yeah. I met her at the coffee shop at the end of the street. She works there while she studies her second degree. Patterson, you should come meet her too, for moral support." He says towards the blonde, who's glaring at him, before going back to Tasha, whose mouth is half open as she tries to talk but nothing comes out. "Trust me, you'll like her. She's your type. She's intelligent, loves cats, has blue eyes and blonde hair. She also really loves puzzles and video games." He ends with a smile, knowing his two friends will know what he's doing.

"Oh fuck off!" Patterson shouts while Tasha sighs relieved and rolls her eyes. "Rich!! We told you that we didn't want people to know."

"I thought you meant co-workers, not your best friends." He says putting his hands up. "Also it was actually your fault."

"What do you mean?" Tasha, who had been glaring at him, asks.

"I heard you call her ***** a few times," Jane tells Tasha. "And you didn't react at all." She tells Patterson.

They both blush. Puzzled, Kurt asks "what are you guys talking about?"

"Oh, Kurt..."


End file.
